Twilight Facebook Story
by CryingYourName
Summary: When Bella, Edward, Emmett and all your favorite characters discovers Facebook, their life takes them on a roller coaster of emotions.
1. Chapter 1

News Feed:  
(Isabella Swan) has joined Facebook.  
(Edward Cullen) posted something on (Isabella Swan's) wall. "Hello love."  
(Edward Cullen) and (Isabella Swan) are now friends.  
(Jacob Black) doesn't like this.  
(Edward Cullen) and (Isabella Swan) are In A Relationship.  
(Jacob Black) doesn't like this.  
(Embry Call) doesn't like this.  
(Leah Clearwater) doesn't like this.  
(Emmett Cullen) commented on (Edward Cullen's) relationship status "No duhh."  
(Edward Cullen) commented on his relationship status. "Shut it."  
(Isabella Swan) is now friends with (Jacob Black)  
(Edward Cullen) doesn't like this.  
(Alice Cullen) doesn't like this.  
(Emmett Cullen) doesn't like this.  
(Carlisle Cullen) doesn't like this.  
(Alice Cullen) posted something on (Carlisle Cullen's) wall. "Why are you on Facebook?"  
(Jacob Black) changed his relationship status to It's Complicated.  
(Edward Cullen) commented on (Jacob Black's) relationship status. "Don't you dare, mongrel."  
(Esme Cullen) has joined Facebook.  
(Alice Cullen) facebook is bad when both parents have joined...  
(Seth Clearwater) likes "Real men don't sparkle."  
(Edward Cullen) likes "I prefer cats because dogs roll around in their own shiit."  
(Jacob Black) posted something on (Isabella Swan's) wall. "Hey Bells. Come over?"  
(Edward Cullen) commented on this. "She's with me, dog."  
(Isabella Swan) commented on this. "Stop fighting."

News Feed:  
(Isabella Swan) wishes she was a vampire already...  
(Jacob Black) doesn't like this.  
(Edward Cullen) doesn't like this.  
(Isabella Swan) commented on her status. "See? You guys agree on something!"  
(Seth Clearwater) likes "Stardoll."  
(Embry Call) likes "Stardoll."  
(Leah Clearwater) commented on this. "You know thats a girls website, right?"  
(Seth Clearwater) commented on this. "Its addicting! I get to play photo shoot and backstage rush!"  
(Embry Call) is getting ready for tonight.  
(Jacob Black) commented on (Embry Call's) status. "For?"  
(Leah Clearwater) is also getting ready for tonight.  
(Seth Clearwater) commented on (Leah Clearwater's) status. "Leah's gotta boyfrienddd!"  
(Alice Cullen) likes "Was rooting for James but Edward won :("  
(Edward Cullen) commented on this. "What?"  
(Isabella Swan) misses Edward.. :(  
(Emmett Cullen) commented on this. "Why can't you just come see him?"  
(Edward Cullen) commented on this. "She's on her period."  
(Isabella Swan) commented on this. "Why do you have to announce to the whole world when I have my period?"  
(Edward Cullen) commented on this. "Sorry love."  
(Jacob Black) bought (Edward Cullen) a gift. "Bucket full of sunshine."

News Feed:  
(Jacob Black) is going for a run...  
(Ashley Tisdale) likes this.  
(Selena Gomez) likes this.  
(Demitria Lovato) likes this.  
(Zac Efron) likes this.  
(Seth Clearwater) commented on (Jacob Black's) status. "You gotta stop accepting random friend requests! Next thing you know Miley Cyrus will be stalking you!"  
(Miley Cyrus) is stalking (Jacob Black).  
(Leah Clearwater) had fun lastnight with Embry...(;  
(Embry Call) and (Leah Clearwater) are In A Relationship.  
(Edward Cullen) is thirsty, can't stand Bella's period...  
(Isabella Swan) changed her relationship status to It's Complicated.  
(Edward Cullen) has gotten (Isabella Swan) a gift. "Love bear."  
(Isabella Swan) changed her relationship status to It's Complicated but In A Relationship.  
(Leah Clearwater) wishes the smell would go away...  
(Jessica Stanely) Has Joined facebook!  
(Isabella Swan) had fun at the movies with Mike...  
(Edward Cullen) doesn't like this.  
(Jacob Black) doesn't like this.  
(Jessica Stanely) doesn't like this.


	2. Chapter 2

(Isabella Swan) took the quiz "Which Twilight boy is right for you?" and came with the result of: Jacob Black. He's hot (in both ways) and probably amazing in bed.  
(Edward Cullen) doesn't like this.  
(Jacob Black) likes this.  
(Rachel Black) posted something on (Jacob Black's) wall. "You dog left the toilet seat up again!"  
(Jacob Black) commented on this. "I'm two doors down you can walk down the hall and TELL me."  
(Isabella Swan) uploaded new pictures to the album [Jake as a Baby...awwww]  
(Edward Cullen) commented on this. "Aww, Jake is taking a bath! Still the same, ugly wolf."  
(Jacob Black) commented on this. "What the hel? BELLA TAKE THESE DOWN."  
(Leah Clearwater) commented on this. "Hah. Thats what you get for trying to take Bella from Edward!"  
(Isabella Swan) changed her relationship status to Engaged.  
(Jacob Black) commented on this. "You and Edward are getting married?"  
(Edward Cullen) commented on this. "Suuck it."  
(Isabella Swan) changed her relationship status to Nevermind.  
(Edward Cullen) commented on this. ":'( I'm sorry Bells!"  
(Jacob Black) likes (Isabella Swan's) relationship status.  
(Isabella Swan) changed her relationship status to Engaged...Its complicated.  
(Embry Call) took the quiz "Which Twilight boy is right for you?" and came with the result of:  
Edward Cullen. He is cold, hard, and mysterious. Sorry you got him, he's ugly.  
(Leah Clearwater) commented on this. "I am so holding this against you for the rest of your life."

(Alice Cullen) downloaded the app Crystal Ball.  
(Carlisle Cullen) commented on this. "Alice, why do you need this?"  
(Paul Da Baddest Wolf) has joined Facebook!  
(Rosalie Hale) has joined Facebook!  
(Rosalie Hale) changed her name to (Thorny Rose Hale)  
(Emmett Cullen) and (Thorny Rose Hale) are Married.  
(Isabella Swan) posted on (Thorny Rose Hale's) wall. "You know why Emmett made you put thorny in front of your name?"  
(Thorny Rose Hale) commented on this. "Why?"  
(Isabella Swan) commented on this. "Take off the T."  
(Jane Volturi) Has joined Facebook!  
(Alec Volturi) has joined Facebook!  
(Heidi Volturi) has joined Facebook!  
(Aro Volturi) has joined Facebook!  
(Edward Cullen) ahh! Volturi! run!  
(Jane Volturi) can't figure this out...  
(Isabella Swan) commented on this, "Haha."  
(Jane Volturi) commented on this, "You're lucky you got a shield, Isabella."  
(Alec Volturi) and (Heidi Volturi) are in a relationship.  
(Edward Cullen) likes "Aro is a mind rapist. Do not touch him and he won't touch you."  
(Aro Volturi) commented on this "WTH? Edward we're gonna come for you someday."  
(Edward Cullen) commented on this. "Yeah, I'm going to have an immortal child named Renesmee. jk."

(Lilly Cullen) has joined facebook!  
(Carina Cullen) has joined facebook!  
(Jenny Cullen) has joined facebook!  
(Jennifer Cullen) has joined facebook!  
(Carlisle Cullen) has listed (LillyCullen), (Carina Cullen), (Jenny Cullen), and (Jennifer Cullen) as his daughters!  
(Jenny Cullen) Yay.  
(Isabella Swan) posted something on (Edward Cullen's) wall. "Since when did you have 4 extra sisters?"  
(Edward Cullen) commented on (Isabella Swan's) wall post. "Carlisle adopted them...they were all dying. They were all shopping together late at night when a guy came past and shot them. So, yay, four more people who need to learn to not kill you."  
(Seth Clearwater) posted something on (Jenny Cullen's) wall. "You know.. you and your new sisters can come meet the pack. We put up with the other vampire's stench!"  
(Lilly Cullen) wishes my throat would stop burning..  
(Jennifer Cullen) SCARED! OMG! WHY AM I A VAMPIRE?  
(Carina Cullen) wants to meet Bella!  
(Emmett Cullen) posted something on (Lilly Cullen's), (Jennifer Cullen's), (Carina Cullen's) and (Jenny Cullen's) wall Hey lil sis! Whats up?  
(Jacob Black) is scared of the new vampies.  
(Rebecca Black) posted something on (Jacob Black's) wall, "Hey lil bro!"

Chat between Seth and Carina

Carina: Yo! Wolf!  
Seth: Hey newbie  
Carina: O.O Newbie?  
Seth: Yes. You are a Newbie.  
Carina: Just because I'm new doesn't make me a... Oh, nevermind :P  
Seth: So, Whatcha doin?  
Carina: What does it look like I'm doing? TALKIN TO YOU  
Seth: Well sorry!  
Carina: Haha.  
Seth: What's so funny?  
Carina: Yo  
Seth: Yo?  
Carina: STUPID COMPUTER. Yo momma.  
Seth: ...My momma is not funny!  
Carina: And are you sure about that?  
Seth: You should see her when she tries telling a joke. O.O  
Carina: Maybe I should.  
Seth: Soo...  
Carina: Seth.  
Seth: Waat?  
Carina: KNIFE!  
Seth: O.O  
Carina: Annoying Orange?  
Seth: Who?  
Carina: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANNOYING ORANGE? :o  
Seth: Who is he?  
Carina: The most annoying fruit ever!  
Seth: Maybe I should come over and see him.  
Carina: Fine.  
Seth: Fine.  
Carina: PEACE  
Carina is offline.

(Edward Cullen) woo! we killed Victoria!  
(Isabella Swan) why did Bree have to die? :'[  
(Lilly) Jane is sooo cool.  
(Jane Volturi) killed a newborn. :] And 17 more humans today.  
(Emmett Cullen) awww, soon, its gonna be my last time to make Bella blush!  
(Jenneh Cullen) THE FIGHT THINGY WAS SO COOL  
(Jacob Black) red head is dead! :D  
(Taylor Cullen) OMG. Lots of people died.  
(Jenny Cullen) NO! THE HOT ONE DIED! I THINK HE WAS RILEY OR SOMETHINGG.  
(Alice Cullen) finally Victoria is dead, now all we have to worry about is the Volturi.  
(Leah Clearwater) Wow. I feel left out.  
(Embry Call) o.o NO! I missed out because I'm addicted to Stardoll! D;


	3. Chapter 3

News Feed:

(Isabella Swan) well...Charlie is mad.  
(Edward Cullen) commented on this. "Of course he is. He likes that dog better then me."  
(Isabella Swan) commented on this. "We're just getting married. Its not like I'm pregnant."  
(Edward Cullen) commented on this. "Ahahaha. You. Pregnant. Thats a good Joke."  
(Carina Cullen) and (Seth Clearwater) are in a relationship.  
(Jennifer Cullen) commented on this. "OMG Carina I'm happy for youu :D"  
(s3xiigurll) posted something on (Jacob Black's) wall. "0MG r u jake blck cuz | lurv u u r s0 h0t $#*$!"  
(Jacob Black) commented on this "Sorry, I don't speak Noob."  
(Isabella Swan) posted something on (Jacob Black's) wall. "I'm sorry Jake.. but, you're still invited to our wedding."  
(Jacob Black) commented on this. "Yeah. Whatever."  
(Embry Call) is new to farmville!  
(Embry Call) needs help on farmville.  
(Embry Call) just went to level 2 on farmville!  
(Seth Clearwater) posted something on (Embry Call's) wall. "Dude, stop with your farmville shiit. I'm getting my newsfeed filled up with this crap."

(Lilly Cullen) just went hunting for the first time.

Chat between Emmett and Lilly

Lilly: Hey Bro!  
Emmett: Hey lil sis! What's up?  
Lilly: The usual. How are ya?  
Emmett: I'm good. But Rose is mad at me.  
Lilly: What? Why?  
Emmett: Because I ripped her favorite underwear, while trying to take them off. She was going to wear them with her dress to the wedding, because apparently those are the only ones that actually look good with the dress. But give her a few days and she'll be good.  
Lilly: Oh. Wait, YOU RIPPED HER UNDERWEAR THAT WAS ALL THE WAY FROM FRANCE?  
Emmett: Yeah, I did. It's not THAT bad.  
Lilly: But, that was the only French pair she had!  
Emmett: How can I make it up to her?  
Lilly: Um, just, say sorry?  
Emmett: I did.  
Lilly: Buy her flowers and candy.  
Emmett: Candy? We can't eat human stuff.  
Lilly: Oh yeah. Flowers, and, ummm, a new pair of French undies?  
Emmett: Okay.  
Lilly: Carlisle is calling me. He wants to make sure I'm 'not sick'. Bye!  
Lilly is offline.

(Isabella Swan) the wedding was great.  
(Edward Cullen) commented on this. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen."  
(Isabella Swan) changed her name to (Isabella Cullen).  
(Isabella Cullen) and (Edward Cullen) are married.  
(Edward Cullen) cant wait till the honeymoon.  
(Alice Cullen) Awww. That was the best wedding I've ever been to. Besides mine.  
(Isabella Cullen) going to Isle Esme, won't be on for awhile  
(Edward Cullen) also going to Isle Esme with my new wife :]  
(Jenny Cullen) YAY! New sister! Bella's nice.  
(Alice Cullen) Jazzy won't join. He says it ruins your brain cells.  
(Jacob Black) can't believe I went to the wedding...  
(Lilly Cullen) Awwww, Brady asked me to dance at the wedding. How sweet 3  
(Embry Call) is new to cafe world!  
(Seth Clearwater) posted something on (Embry Call's) page. "Oh no you don't..."  
(Leah Clearwater) can't figure it out...  
(Aro Volturi) I GOT A PLAN!  
(Jane Volturi) commented on this. "Master, I don't want to know if it involves Paris Hilton."

(Isabella Cullen) got back from Isle Esme, early.  
(Edward Cullen) I'm a monster.  
(Isabella Cullen) commented on this, "No, you aren't Edward."  
(Edward Cullen) commented on this, "Yes, I am, Bella."  
(Jacob Black) posted something on (Isabella Cullen's) wall. "What the hel? Bella! You have bruises all over you! Of course Edward is a monster!"  
(Isabella Cullen) commented on this, "He is not, Jake."  
(Lilly Cullen) o.o EW .  
(Emmett Cullen) Wow. Bella. And. Edward. Actually. Did. IT!  
(Jacob Black) want to start my own pack.  
(Seth Clearwater) commented on this. "I'll join it!"  
(Leah Clearwater) commented on this. "If my brother is joining, so am I."  
(Isabella Cullen) Oh. My. God. I'm PREGNANT.  
(Edward Cullen) What have I done?  
(Alice Cullen) Baby shopping! Yay!

Chat between Lilly and Emmett  
_

Lilly: Hey!  
Emmett: Hi.. :(  
Lilly: Aww. What's wrong?  
Emmett: ROSALIE BROKE UP WITH ME. FOR GOOD :(  
Lilly: :(  
Emmett: Apparently, she thinks I'm too demanding sometimes.  
Lilly: No you aren't.  
Emmett: I bet she's even going to join Volturi.  
Lilly: The evil ones? Just let her. She is pretty evil...  
Emmett: Sometimes, I guess. She just doesn't want me anymore.  
Lilly: I'm sure you'll find the right girl out there sometime.  
Emmett: Thanks, Merissa.  
Lilly: Your welcome :)  
Emmett: See ya later.  
Emmett is offline.


	4. Chapter 4

News Feed:

(Isabella Cullen) I'm sick like there's no tomorrow.  
(Emmett Cullen) commented on this. "I don't think there is a tomorrow for you Bella."  
(Jacob Black) woo, i have my own pack now.  
(Lilly Cullen) I love this family :)  
(Jenny Cullen) I CAN'T EAT ICE CREAM ANYMORE :'(  
(Alice Cullen) added a new album [Shopping for baby stuff with Jasper for Bella!]  
(Isabella Cullen) commented on Alice Cullen's picture. "Alice! I'm over here, throwing up my guts, and you're out buying stuff for the baby?"  
(Alice Cullen) commented on this, "Duh! The baby needs to be glamorized."  
(Lilly Cullen) is in a relationship.  
(Carina Cullen) commented on this. "Withhhh?"  
(Jennifer Cullen) commented on this, "She's with Brady."  
(Jacob Black) I heard a new song! -Imagining Bella and me in a meadow- Rah Rah Ah Ah Ah! Roma Romama Gaga ooh lala, want your bad romance!  
(Isabella Cullen) commented on this. "I'm not in the mood."

(Edward Cullen) I'm a daddy. Bella had Renesmee today. Wow. I can't believe it. She's out though. and JACOB BLACK IS SO DEAD.  
(Jacob Black) Wow, I imprinted. I IMPRINTED. ON THE DAUGHER OF MY ENEMY.  
(Jenny Cullen) Aww! Renny is so cute!  
(Lilly Cullen) OMG OMG OMG OMG I'M AN AUNT.  
(Emmett Cullen) Awww, Renesmee is a lil cutie! And Rosalie is back together with me!  
(Jennifer Cullen) Eww. A baby.  
(Carina Cullen) Apparently, little Renesmee grows fast.  
(Seth Clearwater) BABY? WHERE? :)  
(Jacob Black) commented on this. "Too late, Seth, I already imprinted on her."  
(Seth Clearwater) commented on this. "Awww :("  
(Jane Volturi) there's a child?

(Isabella Cullen) that mutt imprinted on my daughter before I even got to hold her!  
(Edward Cullen) Ahh. STUPID JACOB.  
(Embry Call) I MISSED IT AGAIN. STUPID ADDICTING GOSUPERMODEL.  
(Leah 'Call' Clearwater) Sometimes I wonder why I like Embry... love ya Embry3  
(Embry Call) commented on this. "AWW. YOU USED MY LAST NAME3"  
(Leah 'Call' Clearwater) commented on this. "And you're using all caps because..?"  
(Embry Call) commented on this. "THE CAPS KEY IS BROKEN D:"  
(Aro Volturi) OMG. IMMORTAL CHILD! We'll be there in one month!  
(Edward Cullen) commented on this. "We're screwed."  
(Jacob Black) I almost got killed today..:(  
(Seth Clearwater) We're all gonna dieeee! Well, the vampies are.  
(Isabella Cullen) commented on this. "Vampies?"  
(Seth Clearwater) commented on this. "Yes! Vampies. Embry made up a new nickname."  
(Lilly Cullen) I want to meet the Volturi, they seem cool.  
(Carina Cullen) Uh oh. Everyone is trying tofigure out something. Something, like, the Volturi are coming, is terribly wrong.  
(Jenny Cullen) AHHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVESSS!  
(Jennifer Cullen) I want to move to Canada.

5 years later (seems like it, huh?)  
(Isabella Cullen) Nessie is fully grown already!  
(Renesmee Cullen) has joined facebook.  
(Jacob Black) likes this.  
(Renesmee Cullen) posted something on (Jacob Black's) wall "Heyyy Jake!"  
(Jacob Black) and (Renesmee Cullen) are in a relationship.  
(Edward Cullen) doesn't like this.  
(Lilly Cullen) steals (Renesmee Cullen's) hairbrush.  
(Renesmee Cullen) GIVE IT BACK!  
(Merissa Cullen) NEVER HALF BREED! NEVER!  
(Carlisle Cullen) Joined facebook!  
(Esme Cullen) posted something on (Carlisle Cullen's) wall. "Lets go play doctor..."  
(Alice Cullen) commented on this "Ew!"  
(Jasper Cullen) posted something on (Alice Cullen's) wall, "Lets go play Physic."


End file.
